New Bonds: Return of the Originals
by Himewolf398
Summary: A few months after Charles' defeat, the original monsters have decided to rise up and finish what the Broodmother Gorgon started. Can Caira and Ares overcome this new threat and deal with their growing feelings for each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the second expansion of my Evolve story. I guess this could qualify as a sequel and yes it's a romance story this time XD. If I do decide to write a lemon in here then it won't be explicit. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

A Stage-Three grey skinned Goliath roared in pain as it was slammed into a wall. It collapsed on the ground and standing a few feet away was another Goliath of the same stage but it was a savage-skin. It also looked much different from normal stage-Three Goliaths. It was covered in more spikes and flames. This Goliath was named Ares and he was the only one of his kind to bond with a human. He used his foot to kick his opponent back down when it tried to get up.

" **This is my territory!** " Ares shouted and the other Goliath snarled. It changed towards him but Ares spun around and smacked it into a tree with his tail. The savage-skin growled in annoyance. Something was going on with his kind. The male monsters were getting more aggressive than before. Territory and food disputes were becoming more and more common. This was the sixth male monster to challenge him so far this week and he was unsure about the Wraiths and Gorgons. There was also new information that was introduced into the Mind Hive but Ares didn't know what it meant. The only thing he did know was that it was about humans. He shook his head and focused on the situation at hand. He was supposed to meet up with Caira five minutes ago but this grey Goliath attacked just as he was about to leave. Ares landed a right hook and crushed his opponent's head against the wall. He snorted as he shook the blood from his hand and sniffed the air for anymore intruders before he ran off.

Caira Diaz leaned against a boulder as she waited for the Goliath friend. They had been friends for almost a year and they had been though quite a lot. Though the monster trouble didn't decrease after they killed the Broodmother Gorgon. In fact, it only continued to increase at a higher rate. More aggressive monsters attacked pretty much everything that moved. Cabot recruited four more hunters and he wanted them to meet Ares. The Goliath was late to their meeting spot and she was starting to get a little worried. There was probably no reason to considering how strong he is but the medic couldn't help it. Suddenly the ground shook as a Stage-Three Goliath landed nearby. His black and red scales gleamed in the sunlight. Caira smiled as she recognized her friend.

" **Sorry I am late Caira. I had to fight off another of my kind.** " Ares said as he dropped down to all fours and purred once Caira started petting his head.

"It's fine. Anyway, Cabot brought four more people and he wants you to meet them." Caira said and she giggled when Ares sighed. Then they started walking. "Did Atlas say what was happening with the other monsters?"

" **Unfortunately he did not. He has no idea what is causing it but something else happened.** " The medic looked at him curiously. " **Some new information was added to the Mind Hive, a lot of it actually.** "

"What kind of information?" Ares' mandibles twitched slightly.

" **Had to do with humans. Atlas said it was about human genetics, or whatever that word means.** " Caira's eyes widened as she knew exactly what that meant. Someone introduced biological information on humans to the monsters. She could only imagine what they will do with it. Caira was cursing out whoever was responsible in her head. Ares sensed that something was wrong and turned his head to her. " **Are you alright?** "

"What? Oh, yeah I'm alright." The Goliath didn't seem convinced but the two had arrived to their destination before he could say anything else. Caira ordered Ares to wait while she walked over to Cabot. "Hey boss, I brought Ares."

"Good. I'll get the new recruits." Cabot said and he signaled for four more people to join them. The first one was a much older woman in a huge mech suit, the second was a teenage boy with an orange horned mask, the third one was a blue and white robot, and the fourth person was the one who really grabbed Caira's attention but not in a good way. She was wearing a hood over her head but it did little to hide her glowing Kraken eye. Tubes ran in and out of her body and she also had a Kraken arm. Caira finally received her answer to who introduced human genetics to the monsters and she was furious. The teen boy immediately walked up to her and he tried to play it cool but he couldn't hide the spring in his step.

"Hello Caira Diaz, I am the Jackal." The boy said in his own version of the 'batman' voice and the medic rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are. Nice helmet." Caira's sarcasm was lost on him and he tried his best to imitate a charming smirk.

"And you have such nice hair. Black, like midnight." The other two women rolled their eyes at his terrible attempt to charm her.

"His name is Jack." Cabot said and the young trapper groaned.

"Nice to meet you Jack." Caira said and Jack perked up.

"And it's nice to meet a beautiful woman like yourself." Jack said in his 'Jackal' voice and the medic rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

Now what the others didn't notice was that Ares was listening to the whole conversation and a growl escaped his throat. His red eyes caught Jack standing too close to Caira for his liking and his claws dug into the ground. He felt something gnaw at the corner of his mind and Ares had no idea what it was. The aggressiveness that he worked so hard to keep in check through his training with Atlas was bubbling its way back to the surface. His mandibles twitched in irritation and his body started glowing red. It also looked like Caira was uncomfortable with Jack's failed attempt at flirting.

' _ **Ares? What's going on?**_ ' Atlas' concerned voice reached out to the Goliath through the Mind Hive. After Charles' defeat, the Behemoth took Ares under his tutelage and they became closer as mentor and student. The savage-skin had gotten much better at learning to channel his rage effectively and to remain calm around allies or other docile creatures. However, the sandstone-skinned Behemoth sensed a spike in aggression.

' _ **I-I do not know. This human-**_ ' Ares was cut off when he heard Jack use another one of his lines and that sent the Goliath over the edge. His eyes started glowing and h roared as he leaped over to the group.

"Oh no! A Goliath!" The robot shouted and its eyes changed into more aggressive ones. "Lets rip its f-f-fucking s-spine out a-a-and shove it up its a-ass!"

"Wait what?" Caira looked at the robot shocked. Then she turned to see Ares charge over to Jack.

"Caira, what's going on with him?!" Cabot shouted as the four new hunters started fighting Ares; who was tunnel-visioning on Jack.

"I don't know. He was fine a few minutes ago." Caira said. Then she noticed that Ares was ignoring the three hunters and only going after the young trapper. Did he overhear the conversation between her and Jack?

"Lennox, Jack, Emet, and Kala! Stop and let Caira handle this!" Cabot ordered and the four hunters looked at him confused. Caira stared at Kala shocked. That woman with the Kraken arm and eye was Dr. Kapur? Dr. Kala Kapur?! The medic shook her head. She would deal with that later. Right now she had to calm Ares down. Caira flew over on her jetpack and stood in front of Ares. The Goliath looked at her and felt her scent start to calm him down. The rage started to die down and he dropped down to all fours. Caira held out her hands and the fire beast immediately nuzzled his face into them.

"It's okay big guy. Just calm down." Caira said and Ares stopped glowing. Her soothing voice and touch made the Goliath relax and purr. He briefly looked at Jack and the medic smiled. There was no reason for Ares to be so protective over her right now but she still appreciated it. "You don't have to worry Ares."

" **But he continued to make a move towards you. You looked uncomfortable but he still did not back off.** " Ares said with his voice lowered.

"Unfortunately, Jack isn't as perceptive as you." Then Caira looked concerned. "What happened to you Ares? You haven't raged out like that in a while."

" **I do not know. Atlas was concerned as well. I just..suddenly felt more aggressive and I have no idea why. It just bothered me more than it should have.** "

"We'll figure out what's going on. Right now, there are people you need to meet properly. And I use the word people loosely, at least for one of them." Ares tilted his head. The tone of Caira's voice was strange and the medic motioned over to Kala with a small tilt of her head. Ares' eyes widened at the strange creature that was a cross between a human and a Kraken.

' _ **A-Atlas?**_ ' Ares called out to the Behemoth through the Mind Hive.

' _ **What's wrong?**_ ' Atlas asked.

' _ **I see a human but she has a Kraken arm and eye.**_ ' Ares could practically see the shock on Atlas' face when he heard the Behemoth gasp.

' _ **What?! H-How is that even possible?!**_ ' Then Atlas was quiet for a moment. ' _ **Is she going berserk or mutating?**_ '

' _ **No. She is just standing there, watching me.**_ '

"Yes, I'm watching you Goliath." Kala said with her eyes narrowed and Ares flinched. The other humans and robot looked at her confused.

" **My name is Ares.** " The Goliath said sternly and the four new hunters were shocked.

"It can talk?!" Jack shouted.

"Well, this is quite a strange development." Lennox said as the cockpit reopened to reveal her face.

"Neato! A talking Goliath." Emet said. Kala on the other hand was speechless. When did these monsters evolve to the point where they could talk to humans?

"Long story short, Caira found him when he was still Stage-One and tamed him. Now, he's part of our team." Cabot said. "I'll fill you in when we get inside."

" **You.** " Ares said and it was directed towards Kala. " **You can use the Mind Hive?** "

"...More or less. I can hear what's being said but I can't say anything back." Kala said. "Who is Atlas?"

"He's a friend. We're allied with him and his pack of monsters." Caira said and Lennox turned to Cabot.

"I'm gonna need a strong drink to go with that explanation Cabot." Lennox said. Jack didn't really care about the explanation. Not only was Caira a beautiful woman but she was also so badass that she managed to tame a Goliath. _By herself_! The boy could swear that he was in love. Ares however, wasn't too keen on how Jack was looking at Caira and started growling. The trapper hid behind Emet and Ares snorted.

Once the humans and robot boarded the Laurie-Anne, Ares sensed a strong presence nearby. He lifted his head and took a deep breath of his surroundings. A familiar but unique scent entered his nose and he faced the direction of where it was coming from. The scent was that of a Goliath but it was different somehow. He had never smelled anything like it but knew that whoever the scent belonged to was very dangerous. Ares growled and followed the trail. There was no way he was letting this beast get anywhere near Caira. He leaped into a small clearing and saw a man with short navy blue hair, a blue short sleeve shirt, forest green cargo shorts and no shoes. He smirked when his blue eyes met the red ones of Ares.

"Hello there my fellow Goliath. I've been wondering how long it would take for you to notice me." The man said. His blue eyes started glowing and his teeth grew into sharp fangs as he grinned.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one my friends! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

And we're back with a brand new chapter! I don't know if you guys heard what happens with the hunters but I have and I'm still pretty salty about it. SO SALTY! XD Just read and let me drown in my saltiness...TT_TT

* * *

Ares stood still in both shock and confusion at the being directly in front of him. This man called him a 'fellow Goliath', yet he looked human in every way physically. However, he couldn't be lying either because he carried the scent of a Goliath. This was the most confusing thing that Ares had come across. Also, this guy was very strong. He could sense it and that made him nervous; something that he hadn't felt in quite a while. The man just stood there as well with the grin still on his face and tilted his head to the side slightly. He hadn't seen a Goliath like Ares before. The savage-skinned Goliath was covered in flames like his Goliath form but they were red instead of his blue and covered more places on his body. Ares also had spikes in places that other Stage-Three Goliaths didn't which was pretty interesting. He must be strong, but how strong was something the man wanted to test for himself. Surely his siblings won't mind too much.

"Look at you, you must be something special for those humans to keep you around. You even look different like me and my siblings." The man said.

" **You and your siblings? What do you mean?** " Ares asked but he had some kind of clue about what he meant. The man's grin grew even wider and his eyes started glowing.

"Allow me to show you then." Then the man's skin turned brown. His joints popped and bones moved as he started transforming. His clothing ripped to shreds as more muscle was packed on and a tail sprouted from his backside. Blue scales and plates formed as he grew bigger in size and spikes quickly shot out from his back. Blue and dark grey horns formed into a shape similar to that of a hammerhead shark's head and his tail formed into one like a whale at the end. Blue flames burst to life on his back and the blue Goliath roared after his transformation was complete. Ares' eyes widened at the new Goliath. How was this possible? Was this guy human and turned into a Goliath or a Goliath that could disguise himself as a human. Ares had also never seen a Goliath look like this before. Who was this guy? " **I am Meteor Goliath!** "

' ** _Meteor..Goliath?_** ' Ares thought.

' ** _Meteor Goliath? What are you talking about?_** ' Atlas appeared in the Mind Hive and asked.

' ** _He means me._** ' A voice said and Ares could sense Atlas' wariness.

' ** _Who are you?_** ' Atlas asked and the voice laughed.

' ** _I just said I am Meteor Goliath. I was the first Goliath to ever exist._** ' Both Atlas and Ares were floored.

' ** _That..that's not possible! The firsts of our kind are supposed to be savage and mindless like the grey skins!_** ' Atlas shouted. Ares could feel the shock and confusion from the Behemoth.

' ** _Who told you that? A memory? Do you know how old that memory is? We have evolved to a point far beyond any of our kind._** '

' ** _Wait, we? Oh no._** ' Atlas said as he realized what that meant.

" **Why are you here?!** " Ares shouted and Meteor Goliath laughed again but with his tongue hanging out this time.

" **Our kind is in danger of going extinct. You helped the humans kill Broodmother Gorgon after all, so you should know this.** " Meteor Goliath said and Ares growled. That meant Caira was in danger and Ares will not let her get hurt.

" **You will not touch her!** "

" **Her?** " Meteor Goliath grinned. " **Is there a specific human that you want?** "

" **Want?** "

" **Yes, _want_. There is a female human that you want for yourself right?** " Ares didn't say anything. There was something about how Meteor Goliath emphasized that word that resonated with him. His mind wandered to Caira and he thought of the word 'want'. It felt strange to apply such a word to her in such a way that Meteor Goliath implied. He wanted to be with her and keep her safe, no doubt about that. There shouldn't be anything else there, right? " **Conflicted? Alright, I'll pay her a visit then.** "

That set Ares off. Meteor Goliath leaped into the air and Ares intercepted him. They both hit the ground but Meteor Goliath merely laughed. He used both of his feet to kick Ares away and the savage-skin hit a rock wall so hard that large cracks appeared and rubble fell to the ground along with his body. Ares shook his head and quickly stood up in time to see his opponent pick up large flaming rock. He threw it but Ares punched it and the rock practically exploded into small pieces. Meteor Goliath laughed again at the creative way Ares blocked the attack. Ares unleashed his his Fire Breath but Meteor Goliath leaped over it. He dug his claws into the wall and backflipped down. He landed next to Ares with a loud stomp and punched him in his stomach. The force of it sent the savage-skin flying and he crashed straight through several trees.

' ** _Ares? What's happening?_** ' Atlas asked but Ares ignored him. This opponent needed his full attention and staying connected to the Mind Hive was too much of a distraction so he severed his connection temporarily.

" **Are you sure that was a wise young one?** " Meteor Goliath asked as he leaped over to him. His mandibles flared in a grin-like manner. Ares growled as he moved to stand up but was promptly kicked into a boulder. Meteor Goliath was about to kick him again but Ares grabbed his foot and threw him into a couple trees. He tackled his blue opponent and they rolled across the terrain..

Until powerful red Lightning Strike hit them both.

Both Goliaths roared in pain and collapsed side by side on the ground. Ares heard electricity crackling and he opened his eyes. He waited until his vision cleared and saw a man floating with shoulder length grey hair, a red short-sleeve blouse, and dark grey pants. There were Kraken wings protruding from his back and they were covered in electricity. Ares blinked a few more times to make sure his eyesight was correct. He had never seen a Kraken with red lightning before. Where did he come from? Suddenly, a black void sphere appeared and grew until it formed into a woman. Her hair changed from black to pink and she smirked. Right after her was a huge bald man with the physique of a bodybuilder carrying some clothes. He merely glared at the two Goliaths and scoffed. The man with the Kraken wings landed gracefully on the ground.

"I don't seem to recall asking you to roughhouse with this Goliath, Meteor." The Kraken man said with his eyes narrowed slightly. Meteor Goliath stood up and Ares watched him shrink back down to his human form. He was completely naked this time and the bald man casually tossed him some jean shorts.

"Oh come on, I was just playing around with him. He's stronger than he looks." Meteor Goliath said as he put on the shorts.

"Of course he is idiot. We wouldn't be wasting our time with him otherwise." The female said while folding her arms.

" **What do you want with me?** " Ares asked and the Kraken's wings folded back into his body through the two vertical rips on the back of his shirt.

"We shall explain, but not until everyone gets here." The Kraken man said. "You've already met Meteor Goliath. The one to my right is Glacial Behemoth, the one to my left is Phantom Wraith, I am Elder Kraken."

"We know quite a bit about you Ares." Phantom Wraith said with her head tilted to the side.

' ** _Everyone?_** ' Ares wondered but it wasn't for long. He could smell the scents of a few humans; one was more recognizable than the others. It was the same relaxing, fruity smell that he adored. Caira was here?! Ares tried to quickly get to his feet but it wasn't as fast as he would've liked. His hand slipped and he hit the ground but continued to struggle with his tired body. One Lightning Strike from Elder Kraken was enough to weaken him this much? He looked at Meteor Goliath; who was hit too but he looked fine after a couple minutes. Ares growled and managed to get his upper body to obey but his lower half still refused to respond any more than a few twitches here and there to let the savage-skin know that he hadn't lost any feeling down there. His spiked tail banged on the ground in frustration.

"Ares!" A familiar female voice shouted and the five monsters turned to see Caira, Cabot, Parnell, Kala, Lennox, Val, and Maggie with Daisy leading the group. The Trapjaw growled at four of the five monsters and Caira hurried over to Ares. "Are you alright Ares?"

Ares didn't say anything at first and glanced at Kala. He wasn't sure if the hybrid heard what was being said between himself, Atlas, and Meteor Goliath. He couldn't sense her presence within the Mind Hive but she had confirmed that she could hear what was being said; just couldn't respond back. Ares reestablished his connection to the Mind Hive. ' ** _They are like me, but can take the form of humans._** '

"What?!" Kala asked as she turned to Ares. The hunters looked at her confused and Elder Kraken chuckled. "That's impossible!"

"It is as he says." Elder Kraken said and the hunters looked at him. "I should be thanking you for this wondrous gift. After all, you were the ones who introduced human biology to us."

"More of these bastards can talk?!" Lennox shouted.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Cabot asked. Kala's eyes - or rather her eye- widened at that revelation. The other three monsters next to the grey-haired man nodded with a varying degree of grins.

"Do you have another pair of shorts?" Elder Kraken asked the Behemoth and his brother nodded. Then he turned to Cabot. "Rest assured human, Meteor Goliath will demonstrate."

"Meteor Goliath?" Parnell asked and the blue-haired man stepped forward. Just like what Ares saw before, he started to transform again. The hunters stared in pure shock as the man fully transformed into a blue and grey Goliath with flames, horns, and different styled tail.

"No fucking way." Maggie said after the strange looking Goliath roared.

"That's i-impossible!" Val shouted and Phantom Wraith shook her head.

"You have definitive proof right in front of you but you still refuse to see? That's humans for you." Phantom Wraith said and she turned to Kala. The female monster narrowed her eyes in disgust. "As much as we think of _you_ as a complete abomination, my bothers and I must thank you again for sharing such valuable information with us."

"But we understand the value you humans have in regards to trading. So, we will share information with you." Elder Kraken said.

"Why? You have no reason to tell us anything." Caira said.

"Indeed. Miss Kapur over there will pay the price for her 'abilities' and knowledge of us in due time. For now though, our motivations for telling you humans a few things is simple generosity."

"Bullshit! You want something so just tell us!" Parnell shouted and Elder Kraken chuckled.

"Correct, but not from you humans. From someone else however, that's a different story." Ares felt the Kraken's eyes on him. Caira noticed the line of sight towards her friend and glared at him.

"Leave Ares out of this. He doesn't want anything from you." Caira said.

" **Shouldn't that be his decision, little girl?** " Meteor Goliath asked and the young medic glared at him. Elder Kraken raised a hand to silence his brother.

"I'm sure you've noticed how much more aggressive our kind have gotten but you haven't been able to figure out why."

"And you're telling us this because..?" Val trailed off.

"He just told you human. Pay attention." Phantom Wraith said with a scoff and Val glared at her. Her finger was itching to pull the trigger on her sniper rifle.

"I'm confident you'll find the reason quite surprising." Elder Kraken said.

"Enlighten us then." Cabot said with his arms crossed.

"It's simple really. Broodmother Gorgon, our sister, is the one whom our kind is born from. She can reproduce.. _asexually.._ I believe is what you humans call it. However, now that she is dead, our kind is in a bit of a crisis right now. So to continue our existence, the need to mate and reproduce has awakened." All of the hunters were wide-eyed with complete shock. Caira was the first to snap out of it.

"You're lying. I've studied the monster corpses and you have no reproductive organs." Caira said with a glare. Elder Kraken smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Then let me ask you this. How thorough were you in your study of the corpses?" The others looked at Caira. "Just because you couldn't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. Our reproductive organs are well hidden within a pouch of flesh inside our bodies. We never needed to use them because Broodmother Gorgon did the reproducing for us, but now they're needed."

"Are you alright over there Goliath?" Phantom Wraith asked with a smirk. Everyone turned to Ares; who was breathing heavily and clawing the ground slightly. His aggression levels were rising and he was trying to keep himself calm. A few things were raging in his mind. He wanted to attack the Originals, he wanted to protect Caira, but there was something else he wanted as well. He didn't dare to look at Caira but her scent was starting to bother him. His mandibles twitched again in agitation and he snorted out a black plume of smoke from his nostrils.

" **I-I need to go.** " Ares said and he suddenly ran away.

"Ares wait!" Caira shouted. She was about to use her jetpack to fly after him but Phantom Wraith stood in the way.

"I don't think going after him is such a good idea human. After all, you'll only make things worse for him." Caira glared at her. "My brothers and I are the only ones who can help him."

"You just want something from him. Stay away from him." Phantom Wraith laughed. This human wanted to order her around? That was incredibly amusing.

"Whether you believe us or not is irrelevant. A change is coming and killing Broodmother Gorgon merely postponed it. There's nothing you humans can do to stop us." Elder Kraken said as spread his wins again. Red electricity sparked around his body. "We shall meet again soon."

"Later." Phantom Wraith gave a mock salute and the monsters took off. Caira opened the wings on her jetpack again.

"Caira? Where are you going?" Cabot asked.

"I have to find Ares." Caira said and Parnell stopped her.

"He probably went back to Atlas."

" _Probably_?" Parnell sighed.

"Look, right now we need to tell the others. Then we'll get Maggie and Daisy to track him down." Caira sighed in frustration ad looked in the direction Ares ran off in.

' _Please be okay Ares._ '

* * *

Ares continued to run on all fours. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he could calm down or lose the feeling that continued to trail behind him. Caira's delicious scent won't stop circling around in his head. He didn't want to eat her, he wanted to do something else and in his mind that was unacceptable. She was his friend. How could he even have those thoughts towards her. He was a Goliath and she was human. He was lucky that they were friends at all. Ares reached a pond and submerged his head in its depths. He started scratching at the scales on his head as if he could scrub those thoughts from his mind.

"You know that won't work." A voice said and Ares lifted his head from the water to see Elder Kraken and Meteor Goliath approach in their human forms. "Try as much as you like but the end result will be the same. The fact that this is all for a human is quite peculiar."

" **What do you want?** " Ares asked.

"We're here to make a deal with you." Meteor Goliath said with a growl.

" **Deal?** " Elder Kraken nodded.

"We can give you the ability to disguise yourself as a human." Ares' eyes widened.

" **Human? Me?** " Elder Kraken nodded and motioned for Meteor Goliath to step forward. The blue Goliath transformed his forearm and moved it in front of Ares' face.

"Others of our kind have the knowledge but lack the ability to use that knowledge to do what my siblings and I can. I simply wish to bestow this gift upon you." Elder Kraken said.

" **And what do you want in return?** " Ares asked warily. The thought of gaining the ability to turn into a human at will was very appealing to him, but what would the others think? There were so many possibilities that just made the offer even more tempting.

"All we want, is to save our kind from extinction and to create a brighter future."

"And we want your help." Meteor Goliath said.

"It'll be so much easier for you to be with your human if you could _be_ human. Eventually, she'll have no reason to remain on Shear." Ares looked at the Kraken shocked.

" **She wouldn't leave me behind! We're friends!** " Elder Kraken raised an eyebrow.

"She won't have a choice. The hunters don't live on this planet and taking you with them to live amongst human society is problematic at best. However, if you could disguise yourself as a human then there will be nothing to stop you from being with her."

Ares thought about it for a little bit. Elder Kraken had a point and a small sense of dread filled his heart. Would Caira really have to leave him behind? He had absolutely no idea what kind of life she lived before coming to Shear and he doubted she would ever choose to live here just for him; no matter how close they were. Sadness accompanied the dread the more he thought about it. He looked at Meteor Goliath's offered forearm and made eye contact with Elder Kraken. Some part of him felt that he would regret making this deal with them but the majority didn't care about the consequences.

" **Very well. I accept your gift.** " Ares said and Elder Kraken grinned.

"Excellent choice." The Kraken said and Meteor Goliath instructed Ares to bite down on his forearm. The savage-skin did as he was told and a river of blood entered his mouth. "By the way, when you transform into a human, it'll be more painful than when you evolved."

Before Ares could respond, he felt the pain start to wreak havoc on his body. Meteor Goliath withdrew his arm and watched the younger fire beast grab his head. He stood up on two legs and roared in pain. Ares collapsed on the ground and thrashed his limbs around as the bones within his body moved. A burst of fire escaped from his mouth and he felt like he was being crushed. He started shrinking down several sizes and a new finger was added to both hands. He tossed and turned viciously as his spikes and plates retreated inside his body. His claws, fangs, and tail became smaller and smaller at the same time that his mandibles fused into his jaw. Scales turned into golden-bronze tanned skin and his claws were now human nails. His tail was gone now and human ears appeared. Short and spiky black hair grew on his head but it wasn't all one color. There were also red streaks in it. They were combined at the base of his skull and the red split into three different sections before they reached halfway to the top of his head. His fangs were now human teeth but they were sharper than normal. Elder Kraken and Meteor Goliath approached him with a new pair of navy blue jeans that were cut off at the knees.

"I knew you would survive your massive body getting compressed to human form but the fact that you're still conscious is impressive." A naked Ares weakly stood up and wobbled as he tried to balance himself on his new human feet without a tail to help. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to gain his bearings.

"How do you feel?" Meteor Goliath asked with a psychotic grin. Ares didn't say anything and when he grabbed the offered clothing, they saw his eyes.

They were glowing the same crimson red color as usual, only they were now the eyes of a human.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter two! Read and Review while I go re-hydrate myself from all this salt in my system. DX


	3. Chapter 3

It's been so long, yes I know. I've had a lot of things going on and haven't had much time to be on this site in general, but I'm here now and I must clarify somethings. Number one, I understand you guys may be worried that Caira will only fall for Ares after she finds out he has a human form. Well, I'm here to alleviate your concerns. I assure you that won't be the case because I agree that the romance would feel a bit cheapened from that, so no need to worry. Number two, like I said before in my other Evolve story, the whole Wailord-on-Skitty action trope in regards to a sex scene between Caira and Ares doesn't appeal to me at all, which was why I made the decision to give Ares a human form. Yes, that's right, I've decided to try my hand at writing a sex scene and no it won't be graphic. Final number three, Ares' human form won't be used much in this story, you'll still get lovely Goliath form Ares. Anyway, I hope I at least answered some of your questions. If you still have more questions or any other concerns then PM me and I'll do my best to answer them in a non-spoiler way. Now, enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Ares growled as his body hit the cave wall. He was back in his normal Goliath form and his body started to glow slightly red with rage. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself and red eyes met ice blue. Atlas stood over him with both anger and annoyance directed towards the younger Goliath, but it looked like he also held a fragment of pity as well. As soon as Ares stood up, Atlas grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. The other monsters passing by made no move to interfere and the Behemoth growled at him.

" **Are you an idiot?!** " Atlas shouted. " **Do you have any idea what you've just done?!** "

" **I do,** " Ares replied while looking away. " **I do not expect you or anyone else to understa-** "

" **Oh I understand perfectly Ares. The reason _why_ you did such a stupid thing is what worries me the most,** " Ares tilted his head in confusion." **The Originals are dead set on killing the human hunters, yet you made a deal with them! And for what?! For Caira?!** "

" **...Yes,** " Atlas snarled and threw Ares to the ground. " **Caira will leave our planet eventually Atlas. I gained a human form so I could go with her. Then we will not have to be apart.** "

" **If she does leave Shear, that doesn't mean she won't visit. Did you not even consider _that_ before you made such an idiotic decision?!** " Atlas shouted as he pinned Ares to the ground with his huge fists.

" **But what if she can not?** " Ares asked and Atlas shook his head, completely baffled.

" **What is this obsession you have with her Ares? This goes far beyond mere friendship,** " The Behemoth stared into the Goliath's eyes and searched for any answer he could find. Ares didn't break eye contact and there was nothing but silence.

Then it hit him.

Ares didn't start getting so protective of Caira until _after_ their mother was killed. After Broodmother Gorgon perished, they all had felt a sudden shift within themselves but it was so small that Atlas didn't concern himself with it at the time. Now however, he couldn't ignore it. Especially not after-

A loud roar broke the Behemoth's thoughts and Atlas swiftly turned to see two Stage-Three Goliaths fighting each other. There was a Stage-Three Wraith floating off to the side while watching them and Atlas rolled over. He used his Tongue Grab to toss one Goliath aside and clothes-lined the other one into the lake.

" **What's going on you two?!** " Atlas demanded.

" **This corpse-eater skin here is trying to take my chosen mate from me,** " The first Goliath said as he stood up from getting tossed like a rag doll.

" **And I told you swamp-skin, she belongs to me,** " The second Goliath said as he emerged from the water and Atlas glanced between the two.

" **We do not take mates. We can't reproduce,** " Atlas said and the hornet-skinned Wraith turned to him.

" **Now that our mother is dead, there has been..a change within us. I'm sure you felt it as well Elder One. A 'chain reaction' as the humans call it. It happened so fast that..** " The Wrath trailed off.

" **You can smell it within her scent just like the rest of us, right Elder One?** " The corpse-eater skinned Goliath asked as he glanced at the Behemoth.

Atlas took a moment to breathe in the Wraith's scent and all six of his eyes widened. What, what was that? There was something in her scent that made his blood boil in a strange way. He could feel a small but sudden fixation on the female monster and his breathing grew intense. He also felt a strange sensation in his lower region and the two Goliaths growled with their eyes narrowed. It looked like they were willing to fight even their own leader for this Wraith. Atlas shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself down, though it took some effort. Everything came together in his head and made more sense.

" **Both of you..just..take it outside. I don't need you 'remodeling' our home,** " Atlas ordered and the two nodded. He approached Ares and watched the Goliath stand on all fours. The Behemoth now understood why Ares was so obsessed with Caira. However, the human didn't give off anything in her scent that was similar to what was in the Wraith's scent. Ares' attachment to Caira was emotional long before anything physical came into play. Though Atlas personally believed that would only make things worse. He didn't know much about humans but if the female medic ever started to give off something like that in her scent then blood would definitely be spilled if Ares ever got a whiff of it; and that's if Ares was being merciful. This is very bad and he needed to do something.

" **Ares listen to me carefully, you need to stay away from Caira,** " Ares gave the Behemoth a furious glare and a snarl, which wasn't unexpected. He knew the savage-skin would fight him against the idea but this was the best option for now. The Goliath was not completely in his right mind when it came to her and this new stunt he pulled with the deal he made with the Originals was proof of that. " **They are going to kill her! Can you not see that?** "

" **I can protect her!** " Ares growled and Atlas slammed a fist into a wall.

" **No you can't! They have been around for much longer than even myself! While you have barely been around for a couple years before you met the human hunters! You can't even fight _one_ of them by yourself, let alone all of them! Do you even know how furious Caira would be if she finds out?!** " Ares grunted.

" **She will understand that I did this for her,** " Atlas shook his head.

" **That's even worse!** " Confusion was written all over the younger Goliath's face. " **She already accepts you for who, and what, you are! But now you just decided to change yourself for her?! A change that is both misguided and unnecessary! I don't know much about the human but from what I can infer, I'm sure Caira wouldn't have wanted you to do this! Especially, after what you did to get a human form in the first place! This could hurt your relationship with her more than it helps!** "

" **I know what I am doing,** " Ares muttered before he walked out of the cave with his tail tail tucked close to his hind breathed out a sigh through his nose.

" **No Ares, I don't think you do. You have no idea what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into,** " The Behemoth turned his head briefly when he heard something slam into a wall and a Goliath roaring. " **I hope Caira never finds out about this, for both your sake and hers.** "

* * *

Ares growled and stormed on all fours through a swamp nearby Atlas' cavern home. He approached a pond and sat on his haunches as he stared at his reflection. His mandibles twitched as he contemplated the words Atlas said to him. Then he turned his attention to the blue scarf around his bicep. Caira was a pretty understanding person, but the possibility of her being angry with him was something that the Goliath feared.

' _There is a good chance that this could backfire and hurt your relationship with her more than help._ '

Those words played over and over again in his head and he couldn't get the image of a hurt and betrayed Caira out of his mind. Ares closed his eyes and willed the change to occur. He felt his body shrink and compress into a human form. He stood up and stared at his hands before turning his gaze to the scarf that fell off his arm. Then he looked at his chestnut brown skin. Would this human form of his really upset her? Before Ares could continue that thought, a black void portal appeared and out came Phantom Wraith in her human form. She was carrying some clothes and tossed them to him with a smirk. Her eyes studied him up and down his body.

"Quite the nice size you've got on you," Phantom Wraith teased and Ares glared at her as he easily caught the clothes. They were navy blue jeans and a sleeveless dark red hooded vest. The Goliath silently started to put them on and the Wraith gave a fake pout. "At least say hi to me."

"What do you want?" Ares asked. His tone implied that he was in no mood for games.

"Fine, fine," Phantom Wraith waved off his tone. "Elder Kraken has a job for you."

Ares had to hold back a snarl as he put the vest on. "To do what?"

"There is a place the humans call Broken Hill Foundry. I did some investigating and it turns out, the humans stock their supplies there. Things like food, bohrium, and there are plenty of factories there. Elder Kraken wants you to destroy it," The Wraith smirked. "This will most likely attract those human hunters and your _precious_ Caira. While you distract them, the rest of us will track down and destroy their Patterson technology."

Ares narrowed his eyes at her in confusion after he put on the pants. Phantom Wraith walked over to him and gently but firmly patted his cheek. He jerked his head from her hand and she giggled.

"You drank the blood of Meteor Goliath. Just like with those humans that you ate, you should have some of his memories to show you proof of how wrong and dangerous the humans are," Ares held his head. Phantom Wraith knew the younger Goliath was searching those memories and smirked. The memories that surged forth made Ares' eyes widen in shock.

Flashback

 _Meteor Goliath raced across the barren wasteland as he felt the ground shake violently beneath him. The force of another blast caught up with him and sent him crashing into a rock wall. Glacial Behemoth rolled next to him and helped him up. Then they felt the ground shake again and the force of a blast knocked Elder Kraken out of the sky._

 _" **Phantom Wraith! Is that portal ready yet?!** " Glacial Behemoth shouted so she could hear him over the loud noises of the explosions._

 _" **Almost! Just a couple more minutes!** " Phantom Wraith shouted._

 _" **It doesn't matter where you teleport us! Just get us out of here!** " Elder Kraken demanded and the Wraith nodded. She sped up the process after picking the closest dimension and planet then set the destination._

 _" **Done!** "_

 _" **Let's move!** " Meteor Goliath shouted and the four monsters jumped through the portal. It finally disappeared just in time as another explosion occurred in the portal's place._

End Flashback

He couldn't believe what he just saw. There was something huge constantly exploding in various places. "You may not know what an atomic bomb is but what you just saw was how powerful and dangerous they are. Now imagine all that happening on Shear. This Patterson Tech is the cause of all that and they must be destroyed."

"Do they know?" Ares asked and the Wraith shrugged.

"Does it matter? It'll be too late by the time they realize it. You understand that, right?" It looked like Ares was at least considering it and Phantom Wraith smiled. "Besides, you'll be distracting the hunters. We won't have to kill them if they aren't there to stand in our way, right?"

' _Not yet at least,_ ' Phantom Wraith thought to herself and she made sure that she wasn't connected to the Hive Mind. Ares closed his eyes in thought. He didn't want to do this, but the images that he saw from Meteor Goliath were disturbing.

"Fine," Ares as he hid the scarf in a safe place before walking away. He clenched his fists and growled. ' _I am doing this for Caira. Only for her._ '

* * *

Caira found herself unable to focus on her research in the lab. She rubbed her eyes and tried to concentrate but failed. Ares had still not returned after their 'meeting' with the Originals and she had no idea where he could be. Daisy had been unsuccessful at tracking down the Goliath and the young medic was getting even more worried by the hour. She really wanted to see him again and talk to him about what was wrong. She had checked his cave home that he went to sometimes instead of Atlas' pack home, but he wasn't there. The other hunters just gave her some space and she couldn't blame them. They weren't really 'experts' at comforting others, barring Sunny, Parnell and Cabot, and the whole experience would be awkward at best. Well, Jack, tried to be comforting in his annoying 'batman' voice again but that only got him an annoyed glare from Caira that made him scurry away like a frightened mouse.

Cabot told her that Ares would come back eventually but that didn't really relieve her worries too much. She sighed and gave up trying to get back to work. She made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself a fresh cup of coffee with a blueberry muffin. She leaned against the counter and took a sip while lost in thought; so much so that she almost jumped when someone knocked on the door. She looked to see Val and Sunny enter the room with concerned looks on their faces.

"Caira? You okay?" Val asked gently and Caira nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Ares. I haven't seen him in a while," Caira said and the other medic nodded.

"I know what you mean. I've gotten so used to having that big guy around that it feels odd when he's absent."

"Well, just like Cabot said, Ares will come back. He always does," Sunny said.

"I know, but with those 'Originals' walking around, I'm worried about what will happen if he runs into them by himself," Caira said and the other two women nodded in understanding. Then the intercom turned on.

" _Everyone, please report to the Briefing Room. There's trouble._ "

* * *

Everyone piled into the Briefing Room and Cabot was staring hard at the screen.

"What is it boss?" Val asked and Cabot remained silent for a few seconds before he turned away.

"See for yourself," Cabot said and everyone turned to see an unfamiliar young man destroying cargo at Broken Hill Foundry. He was tossing the crates out the window, towards the wall, and smashing them with his bare hands. The hunters were baffled at this man's actions.

"What the fuck is this guy doing?!" Abe shouted. "I thought you called us here about a monster, not some crazy asshole."

"Why _did_ you call us here Cabot?" Parnell asked.

"Just keep watching," Cabot said and the eyes of the hunters widened when they saw him breathe fire onto the supplies.

"What the fuck?!" Hank shouted.

"Is it one of them?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe, but the other one breathes blue fire. This one uses red, though he could be their newest addition," Kala said. "We definitely can't ignore this."

"Agreed," Cabot nodded. "I'll send Lennox's team to deal with this. My team will go as backup just in case. If this guy is anything like the Originals, then it'll take at least four of us to deal with him. Dismissed."

* * *

Ares glanced around at the destruction he caused. He hoped that this was big enough to draw the attention of the hunters, and hopefully Caira as well. He took a breathe of his surroundings to see if the hunters were coming and who those hunters would be. His eyes widened when he smelled familiar scents and he gently smiled to himself when he recognized one of those scents to be Caira's, but frowned when it didn't get stronger. She was staying back while four others were getting closer. She wasn't alone thankfully, as three others were with her.

' _Parnell, Cabot, and Abe,_ ' Ares thought to himself. Then he recognized the scent of Kala. Ares made a mental note to stay away from the Mind Hive for now. Green light caught his eye and he saw a thin beam quickly scan over him a few times before disappearing. ' _What the hell was that?_ '

"Found ya!" Jack shouted and raised his duel pistols. Lennox, Emet, and Kala landed next to him but the Ares said nothing. He turned to face them but made no move to attack.

' _I need to be careful not to talk. They might recognize my voice,_ ' Ares thought.

"Who are you and why are you destroying this place? Are you with the Originals?" Lennox asked but the Goliath remained silent.

"I'm not getting anything from him through the Mind Hive. He's smart enough not to stay connected to it," Kala muttered to her team.

Meanwhile, Ares was watching them carefully. He didn't want to fight them; just stall for time. He also pinpointed the direction that Caira and her team were in. The Goliath wanted so badly to go to her but he knew he couldn't, at least not like this. Atlas' words still held some ground in his head and it continued to give him pause.

"Man, do you think Caira, Val, and Sunny would be impressed with me if I beat this guy?" Jack asked with growing excitement mixed with nervousness. Ares gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That human boy, Jack, just _had_ to mention Caira in his comment. Kala rolled her human eye and both women gave an exasperated sigh, but the Goliath in front of them was trying so hard to keep his rage contained. It was hard though; especially with what was going on now. Ares started breathing heavily and a low growl barely escaped his throat.

' _Focus on Caira's scent. Focus Ares,_ ' The Goliath attempted to calm himself down mentally though it was a bit difficult to do with the female medic being so far away.

"Alright team! Let's kick this guy's ass and I'll personally deliver him to Caira for her research," Jack said with a grin and Ares lost it.

The Goliath's vision turned red and his nails lengthened into claws. He took off his hooded vest and his skin turned black. Red markings appeared on his flesh and flames erupted from his back, forearms, and collarbone. Spikes shot up from his skin as well. Ares roared and charged towards Jack. All four hunters split up and just like before, Ares was tunnel visioning on the trapper. Kala threw out a few of her Kraken homing missiles at the Goliath and they hit their target, but he shrugged off the blasts as if he didn't feel a thing. Lennox also noticed and turned to their support.

"These things have their armor in human form too huh," Lennox said and Kala nodded before shooting a beam that hit Ares.

' _What the?!_ ' Ares felt his armor drain rapidly and he turned his head to where the beam was coming from. His eyes narrowed and he was about to leap at her until he felt bullets hit his back. Ares snarled in pain and glared at the Jack, who continued to shoot at him. Kala used her jet pack to reach the second floor of the building and installed her second warp pad. She had placed the first one near Cabot's group in case they needed to retreat or needed backup. She switched to her beam and hit Ares with it again. Emet set up a few healing buoys in a few select places and switched his finger into a missile tracker. The Goliath dodged the tracker and guided missiles hit the spot where he once was. Lennox leaped towards the Goliath with her Thunderstrike and Ares barely dodged it. The assault aimed a punch but Ares caught it with one hand. He did the same with her other fist and the two were locked in a battle of strength. Lennox's eyes widened when she found herself getting pushed back in her mech suit until Ares felt something tag him and he roared in pain as the guided missiles exploded on his back. Lennox took the opening and kicked him back before punching him with her plasma lance. Each punch she landed did more damage than the last and the final one sent the Ares flying into a wall with a crash.

Ares coughed and spat out some blood. He was bleeding from the missile damage and bullet holes. His sudden movement from getting punched by Lennox caused the anti-armor beam from Kala to break and he could feel his armor start to return. He saw the hunters readying their weapons and he let out a large stream of fire at them. The hunters dodged but the fire started to spread wildly throughout the building. They suddenly lost sight of him in the flames and smoke. Then they heard smashing around them.

"We need to get out of here," Kala said.

"I uh, I can't see where your warp pad is Kala," Jack said with a tremble in this tone. He heard snarling circling around his team and almost jumped in fright.

"We must hurry and evac-" Emet was cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by a clawed hand and thrown out the window.

"What the-" Then Lennox was cut off when her mech arm was grabbed by two clawed hands and she was tossed in the air with such force that she crashed straight through the roof; leaving a large hole.

"Shit," Kala cursed as she jumped down and grabbed Jack by his arm. The trapper jumped when he felt her Kraken hand grab him and she cloaked them. They heard a loud roar and saw red eyes glowing and gleaming menacingly through the smoke. They activated their jetpacks and flew through the hole in the roof. They ran to where Cabot's team were located, but suddenly Ares landed in front of them with his leap smash just as the cloak ran out. He grabbed the two by their throats with one hand each and started strangling them. They gripped his writs in a futile attempt to force him to let go. Then Ares felt a napalm grenade hit him and his eyes widened when he felt Caira's scent getting stronger.

"Hey! Put them down! Now!" Caira demanded with her teammates standing right beside her; weapons ready. He slowly turned his head towards her and even though his eyes were completely glowing red, they could make out a mix of surprise and fright in his expression. His posture slowly relaxed and he dropped the two hunters that he was choking.

' _C-Caira,_ ' Ares was too afraid to say her name out loud. He knew that out of all the hunters, she would recognize his voice the most. At first, he hoped she would be here, but now he was starting to regret it.

What should he do?

* * *

And there's the end to another chapter. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
